1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to interlocking building block constructions of concrete or the like for the construction of walls, buildings, panels and similar masonry structures, and particularly, to a building block construction of the type which is layed up in the manner of a dry wall without mortar or concrete. More particularly, the invention relates to a building block construction having extended end portions which overlap and interlock with the extended end portions of adjacent blocks to form a self-supporting structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous types and styles of building blocks which have been devised to assist an inexperienced workman to building a necessary building or wall, which blocks may or may not require the use of a mortar or concrete filler. The following patents are believed to illustrate those block constructions having some features similar to my block construction: U.S. Pat. Nos. 708,499, 811,534, 979,913, 1,365,162, 1,667,160, 2,100,451, 2,311,628, 2,655,032, 2,688,245, 2,696,102, 3,063,202, 3,116,570, 3,422,588, and 3,534,518.
None of these constructions disclose a building block having upper and lower stepped end portions in combination with matching recesses and lugs, whereby the stepped end portions of the blocks, when assembled in a wall construction, overlap block portions of the adjacent blocks, with the lugs being engaged in corresponding recesses of the adjacent blocks, to form a rigid wall or building without the use of mortar.